The Track of Plates
by Layla Fox
Summary: Sandy is walking to her laboratory when founds a big track of plates with writings telling her to follow it, but she don't know what is in the end of the tunnel. R & R ;)


**A / N: Can someone explain to me how can I think of a story while playing Minecraft ?! At that moment only stopped playing because the phone battery is very low and the game consumes much XD Oh, Sandy's POV ;)**

On a day like any other, was getting ready to do some testing to fuel my new rocket, which I did not plan to leave SpongeBob destroy, I came down from my tree to start testing my petrol and diesel biodegradable, not only continued my walk toward the laboratory that realized a stake in my garden, or rather a plate.

\- "Hey Sandy-baby" - said the board, I had no idea what it was, seemed SpongeBob's work, but he did not call me baby, anyway had another just ahead - "Come here" ... Who and what are intending with this?

The next sign was outside the Dome, the sentence was cut, the continuation was in front of the plate, "I know you / will want to kill me", it definitely could not be a thing of SpongeBob, or could it?

\- You may appear now, this is not funny ! - told nothing, some fish looked at me like I was crazy - SpongeBob? Patrick? ... Squidward?

It made sense, we've been dating for a few months, but then did not make sense why today is no commemorative date, to my knowledge.

\- "But that's OK" - said the next board, a little further from the previous - what's the point of spending unnecessary wood? - Walked at least two meters to the next board, again broken phrase - "I made you / a surprise"

Then there was a trail of white flowers underwater, at least there was no wood waste with cryptic phrases. The trail of flowers took me to the Jelly-Fish Fields, up a small hill with a tunnel carved into the base, the flowers ended up in the tunnel, there could be seen plates thanks to the large amount of torches inside.

\- "Your surprise / waits here inside" - read it aloud, I do not really know who was behind it, by one way, the posters had a touch of typical SpongeBob kindness, but also had the affectionate nickname Squidward gave me, Sandy-Baby, could even be the frame of the two together more Patrick, the solution is to continue and see where this is going on.

I went into the tunnel, it was very uneven and poorly dug, filled with bifurcations, whoever it was that was making me that joke, looked like it had abandoned me at the mercy of my own luck, where the plates by the time I need ?

I entered so many tunnels that lost count, most I would stop in a kind of room, was less stony part of the set of tunnels. On the fourth attempt or so, I ended up in a super steep tunnel, the decline was almost a mountain climbing, all to get down there and find two plates "Wrong way, baby / Try again ", now this game was becoming annoying, whoever he was, could not have told me this before I go down ?! If the descent was a mountain climbing, the ascent was literally a climb, finished up determined to leave, but in the back of one of the plates that I saw at the entrance, had something written, "You're close, do not give way! ".

\- Barnacles ! - mumbled - I swear I'll kill whoever did this!

I was the last path that was missing this time the soil was more muddy, but had a sort of bridge to the point that seemed deeper and sticky, next to the bridge, over a plate.

\- "It's heating up, baby."

Perhaps it was the latest signs that melted me, I sure was on the right track, because many followed plates made me more sure who was behind it.

\- " Have I told / I love you / today ?" - I read it aloud, I felt my cheeks grow warm, or that cephalopod remembered some special date I forgot, or had made a big mess that somehow enveloped me - "No?" - No - "So ..." - kept walking until you see a beam of light at the end of the track plates.

Out of the tunnels, my eyes filled with the vision of a mini small beach with sand and an average pond of clear water, the lake was the last card, "I love you, Buck Teeth" perhaps that ridiculous game had a good foundation after all.

I barely had time to smile when I felt a hand (or rather, a tentacle) cover my eyes, right after tickling the neck.

\- Squidward ! - exclaimed, turned and hugged him, he returned, he had a purple flower in his hand with which tickled me had before - since when are you following me?

\- Since you left your tree - he said - and then? - Punched deserved it - Ouch ! Didn't like it?

\- Of course I like, silly! - I said, laughing - but that was because you confused me so much in those tunnels ! And after all, whose idea was this?

\- SpongeBob and Patrick took some of his sticks of dynamite and dug a labyrinth on the hill - explained the octopus - soon after, they were crying asking me to help them disguise the stupidity so you would not get mad.

\- I figured theh were in it - told him, then looked at the top of the hill and took Patrick and SpongeBob watching us, made a sign to them with his hand as if to say 'wait me' - and you took advantage of the situation to me make this surprise.

\- In fact I took the situation to take possession of the heated lagoon those idiots found here at Jelly-Fish Fields - Squidward confessed, hoping another punch - I told them that you would forgive them faster if to give us exclusive access to the heated lagoon.

\- And the plates? - I asked.

\- It was the way I found to get you over here ... Buck Teeth - he touched my teeth with his finger.

\- I love you too ... Big Nose - I said and kissed him, when he released me, and vice versa, I called SpongeBob and Patrick (who continued spying on us), and the four of us gave a good dip in the lagoon, too enjoyed the day, it was the best excuse that I might have to postpone my tests for rocket fuel.

**A / N : I'm going through a great artistic block, I can not draw and I don't have good ideas to write (so much that I have two incomplete stories and a half thought that even started to write) ... I think I'll start doing carpentry to see if I can put my ideas a little too XD Ah, for those who never played Minecraft pocket edition (cracked, I confess xD) do not know who sings only support small amount of characters, so when you "/" means that it is a sentence of two or more plates . ' confuse, no ? Anyway, FEEDBACK Pleasee x3**


End file.
